nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Tree
The Old Tree The Old Tree is an extremely large and ancient tree in Estemoria, considered a sacred site by Naturakhvans and Elvetans, and as such it is protected not only by strict laws but armed guards. This makes studying the tree challenging, due to the difficulty of obtaining samples. It is the only Titan that survives to the modern day, and it is the oldest known Titan, originating possibly right at the start of the Age of Titans (20,000 BC) or before. This also makes it the oldest non-clonal organism on the planet. It is the tallest and largest (by volume and mass) individual (non-clonal) living organism on the planet. It is believed to have stopped growing above ground, or its rate of growth has reduced to an immeasurably slow rate (widely believed to be due to the death of magic in the 11th century), but it continues to grow its roots in the unending quest for more water. The structure is thought to be sustained by magic as it is unlikely it could support its own weight otherwise. The Old Tree is approximately 180 metres tall, although it grows and shrinks by up to 5 metres with the seasons, becoming smaller in winter to conserve heat. The slightly twisted trunk gets thinner as the height increases, having a diameter of 30 metres at the widest point and 18 metres at the thinnest point. The canopy extends a further 38 metres either side of this, coming to a diameter of 106 metres. The size of the root network is unknown, but is estimated to extend out to a maximum of 1.5 kilometres (nearly a mile) horizontally and vertically. The Old Tree somewhat resembles a colossal oak, with very dark brown bark and dark green leaves. A unique non-parasitic fungus lives within the leaves and in streaks across the trunk, which is bioluminescent and in low light glows light blue. The brightness of this combined with the vast amount of it means that even on dark nights, there is enough light to see with underneath the canopy. The tree is evergreen, but sheds and grows new leaves throughout the whole year. Although this process is very slow, the sheer number of leaves - billions, at least - means that there are always a few leaves falling at any given time. This sight is spectacular at night when the leaves are glowing strongly, which draws many tourists. The vast canopy is home to a diverse ecosystem of birds, insects, snakes and small mammals, although the trunk itself is too hard and solid to be burrowed through and contains some kind of immune system that effectively kills all bacteria and fungi that attempt to grow on it, except the bioluminescent fungus. It is thought that this particular fungus is in fact the immune system. The Old Tree requires an immense amount of water, noticeably drying out the surrounding grass (which struggles to grow anyway, given that the tree blocks out most sunlight). It was discovered in the 1990s that the tree takes most of its water from a large underground reservoir approximately 300 metres below the surface. The size of this reservoir and how much water remains in it is unknown, because laws protecting the tree prevent study. Supposed Intelligence The local Estemorians have always claimed that the Old Tree is, to some degree, intelligent. Stories exist of it being able to react to its surroundings, such as pulling branches and roots out of the way of danger or using them to attack threats, and being able to call animals to its aid. Although there is no scientific evidence of the first two, there is of the last one; the tree, when damaged, lets off a pungent pheromone which travels for miles and attracts all kinds of animals. Of course, the most famous story about the Old Tree is its ability to emit a powerful glow and call herds of all the animals to it when it is in the presence of someone destined to do great things, referred to as "giving its blessing". Many ancient Estemorian rulers and generals were apparently blessed by the Old Tree, but the only written source of it comes from the Nesarians, when the tree reportedly gave its blessing to Emperor Athdus III. Of course, such a thing would have been entirely possible during the time of magic, but since magic's death the Old Tree has remained totally inert.